A New Life
by Jeanette Renken
Summary: A girl named Kristin was 17 when she had to move from her home state Texis to Iowa. Kristin was walking in the woods but she couldnt hear anything because she was listinging to her Ipod. There was a bear looking for
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

it is in third person

A girl named Cassie was 16 when she had to move from her home state Texas to was walking in the woods but she couldn't hear anything because she was listening to her was a bear looking for something to eat. The bear saw Cassie and the bear attacked her. But there was someone in the woods, Cassie saw the shadow of what she thought was a person.  
Cassie woke-up in the hospital,the Doctor said "it was a good thing someone found you, or you would of died", the bear had broken four ribs and four places in Cassie's arm, and on top of that she had lost a lot of two days in the hospital,she was aloud to go home. The next day she was thirsty, not for milk or Juice, but for blood she went into the woods to hunt for some food and she found a got the deer and began to drink its blood, after she finished drinking the deers blood,she noticed that there was a person watching her,she instantly remembered him as the boy that saved her. The boy walked over to Cassie and said "How are you doing Cassie?"

"I'm ok still sore" said Cassie "who are you? and How do you know my name?"

"My name is Nick and you told me your name when you were attacked,you talked to me for a little, but you passed out, and I had to do something to keep you alive so I bite you in the neck, because the doctor wouldn't see it there."

" So I am a vampire,Just like you and I will be 16 forever?"

"Yes you will be 16 forever,and you can still go to school,and I'm 17" said Nick.

"But" he continued "you cant let anyone know what you are Cassie,not your family or your you understand Cassie?"

" I understand you Nick, I will not tell anyone at all, I better get ready for school"Cassie sighed.

"Nick are you going to school too?" Cassie asked hopefully

" I will go to school to help you out, So I will be the new student at your school,that will be fun for me. I think we should go now"


	2. Chapter 2: Back to School

Cassie and Nick were heading too school, Cassie had to wear her cast around her arm for the next five weeks, and wear her brace around her ribs for the next five weeks as well, then she got to go the hospital to see if her arm and ribs are healing right. When Cassie and Nick got to the School. Cassie's friends was the first people to ask "what happened to me?"

Cassie told them what happened, her friends were surprised there was a bear in the woods.

"This is Nick my boyfriend he just move here two days ago from Texas to Iowa, we have been going out for two years."

"Nick, this is Megan, Floortje, Stina, Mia, Bree, Mellissa, and Clare. I have known them since I moved here, they are very nice." said Cassie as she finished introducing them.

"It is nice meeting you all, I'm glad i get to see Cassie friends, she tells me so much about how kind and nice you are" said Nick"

Cassie told everyone in the school what happened to her and told everyone about Nick. Cassie was happy when the day was over, she had a lot of homework from when she was in the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

Cassie finish all her homework she had to do, and Nick help out Cassie with some of her homework. Nick and Cassie went in the forest and haunting for food. Cassie found a deer, and Nick found a Elk. After Nick and Cassie Finish drinking the blood from there pray. They started talking the way back to Nick's house.

"So why did you tell your friends that we are going out Cassie?" said Nick

"Because one of my friends said he is so cutie, and hot can you introduce him to me, and plus she will find out what you are if u go out with her. That is why I told my friends that we are going out." said Cassie

"Cassie that was good thinking what you did think we are going to have a hard time keeping it a secret what we are but if we sick together the secret won't get out." said Nick

"How are your ribs doing Cassie?"ask Nick

"There don't hurt know more but it stills hurt went I breathe in and out"said Cassie


	4. Chapter 4: Supper with Kristin family

It has been five weeks, and Cassie had to go to the hospital and check if her ribs where healing,but they weren't,but her arm is healing right. Cassie got her brace off her arm, but she had to keep the brace on her ribs for four more weeks. after she was done at the hospital,she went to school, Nick was waiting for Cassie at the doors to the school, Cassie meet Nick at the doors they went into the school, to there lockers to put their books away they only had a few minutes to visit with there friends Nick talked to his guy friends and Cassie talked to her girl friends.

Cassie and Nick walked to algebra 2, it was the best class, after the teacher taught the lesson,and had the class work on the assignment, Cassie and Nick got done with the assignment, they headed to their lockers to put there algebra 2 books away and got out their psychics books the teacher gave out the assignment out to the class nobody in the class finished one with the assignment.

After all their classes Cassie and Nick had to do psychics, American history, independent reading, economics, and health 1 for homework ,they went to their lockers to get there books and headed to Cassie's house to work on the homework when they got to the house Cassie said hi to her mom, Nick said hi Mrs. T. Then went to her room to work on homework, Cassie and Nick got with all the homework done but not psychic because it was to hard, Cassie and Nick will ask the teachers help before school starts tomorrow.

Cassie's mom ask "Are you going to stay for supper nick?"

"I would love to stay for supper Mrs. Thompson thank you for asking" said Nick

At supper Cassie mom asked "So Nick how is school going?, do you like the people at the school and do you like it in Iowa?"

"I'm doing great Cassie has been help me out around the school, the students,and the staff here are really nice, i love it here in Iowa it is nice and it is not hot all the time here."

The visit lasted and then after dinner

And then Nick said "Will i think i should go get my books and head home, i will see you tomorrow morning Cassie, have a goodnight i will text you when i get to my home, Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Thompson for the supper bye" said Nick

When Nick got to the house he said hi to his mom and dad and said goodnight to them, he went to his room and text Cassie and told her "tomorrow morning we will go out and hurt in the woods because we forgot to do it today goodnight Cassie."

Cassie text Nick back "Ok see you tomorrow morning Nick, and goodnight."


	5. Chapter 5: Someone found out

The next day Nick met Cassie at her door and went out into the woods to hunt. One of Cassie's friends saw Nick and Cassie go out in the woods, she decided to watch until Nick and Cassie come out of the woods, then she saw them come out of the woods. She had to be quiet went she leaves so that Cassie and Nick don't see or hear her.

She thought she was in the clean until she step on a stick and it broke in half, Nick and Cassie heard the stick break in half. Cassie's friend took off and ran away but Nick, and Cassie wears way faster than her and chased after her and stop her in place it was Floortje.

"Why are you watching us are you spying on us?" ask Cassie

"I was going to see if you, and Nick wanted to walk to school together then I saw you and Nick go in the woods, why you and Nick would go in the woods so I watch until you and Nick come out of the woods then, I got scared and snuck-out so you won't see me please don't hurt me I will not tell anyone what I saw." Said Floortje

"Ok we will not hurt you but you can't tell know one at school or our family" said Cassie

"So what do you think we're?" ask Nick

"Think you and Cassie are vampires." said Floortje

"Why do you think that?" ask Cassie

"Because you and Nick always wear a necklace with a ring on it and wear sunglasses to school even if it is not sunny, and are very pale too then I decided to go on the computer at home I looked up information about vampires and that is when I found out your vampires but I had to make sure I was right." Said Floortje

"Well you are right we're vampires I have been a vampire since my attack, my dad save me, and when I saw someone getting attack by a bear I saw the face of that person I know how she was so I had to do something. Cassie was talking to me untill she passed out she could hear me, but Cassie wasn't responding to me at all, and there was no way. I was going to get her to the hospital that fast because she was very far in the woods so I whisper into her ear, and said please forgive me so then I bit her, I got her to the hospital told the front desk that Cassie got attacked by a bear in the woods I was right beside Cassie when she woke-up she didn't remember anything about the bear attacked her she had know clue what happened" said Nick


	6. Chapter 6: Something Bad Happened

Chapter 6: Something Bad Happened

After Nick told floortje his story it was Cassie first time hearing the story so she just listened to what Nick was saying at the end of the story. Floortje confessed about everything in the story, Cassie had no clue what to say about the story.

"Do you have questions to ask me?" ask Nick

"How old wear you when your dad bit you?" ask Floortje

"I was 5 went my dad bite me." said Nick

"Cassie do you have questions to ask me?" ask Nick

"No questions." said Cassie

"Should we start heading to school?" ask Cassie

"Think we should start heading to school." said Nick and Foortje at the same time.

When Cassie, Nick, and Floortje got to School the bell rang they made it just in time for school to start.

It was friday, Cassie's mom and dad had the weekend planed after all the classes Cassie, Nick, and Floortje had to study for 3 quizzes in Health 1, American History, and Economic.

When Cassie got to the house she saw that the windows was broken in Cassie went inside very fast to see if her mom and dad wear ok.

Cassie went in to the kitchen to get a drink of water when she got the glass and fill it up with water she saw that her mom and dad wear dead on the ground right beside there chairs Cassie put the glass in the sink and was running out the door crying she called Nick.

Nick saw the number on the phone "What is the matter Cassie?" asked Nick

"Someone had broken into the house and killed my mom and dad, can you come over here please." said Cassie

"I'm on my way Cassie just wait for me on the deck." said Nick

"Ok"

When Nick got to Cassie's mom and dad house Cassie ran up to Nick and Cried on his shoulder.

"Cassie you should call the police." said Nick

Cassie called the police and told them: "someone broke into the house when I was at school and when i came home from school i saw the window was broken i went inside quickly to see if my mom and dad wear ok. i went into the kitchen to get a drink of water when i fill it up with water i saw my mom and dad was dead."

"Ok i'm on my way Cassie." said the officer

Nick and Cassie waiter for the officer,Nick and Cassie waited on the had her head on Nicks shoulder,crying so much she gave herself a head-ache, Cassie loifted her head off the shoulder she was crying on then the officer came up to Cassie and Nick.

"Cassie can I go in and take a look around?" ask the Officer

"Yes you can go in and take a look around but I am not going to go into the house." said Cassie


	7. Chapter 7 Staying at Nick's Perants home

"Cassie do you have a place to stay?" ask the officer

"Yes i do have a place to stay I'm going to stay with Mr. & Mrs. Summer, Nick's mom and dads house." said Cassie

"But i'm going to need to get clothes out of my room can i go inside to go to my room and pack some clothes officer?" ask Cassie

"Yes you can Cassie, go inside" said The Officer

"Nick can you help me out pack some clothes?" ask Cassie

"I will help you out Cassie." said Nick

Nick and Cassie went inside the house and went upstairs to Cassie's room so she could pack some clothes.

"So your parents don't mind me staying over at their house?" ask Cassie

"My mom and dad don't mind it at all my mom asked me where i was going i told her, she said "If Cassie need a place to stay she can stay here with us." said Nick

Cassie got two duffel bags from her closet and began to pack the clothes. She had no clue how long she will be there so she pack 8 outfits and 5 pairs of pjs.  
After they finished packing Nick and Cassie started going down the stairs Cassie forgot to get the necklace and ring that her mom and dad gave her for her 14th b-day she it grab them off the table right beside her bed she put the necklace on it was a heart and on the another side it said We Love You and then she put on the ring it was her moms ring she gave her then Nick and Cassie headed down stairs again and went out the door of the house.

"Do you have all you need Cassie and do you and Nick want a ride to the house" ask the Officer

"I have everything i need and no thanks it is not that far from here thanks for asking officer" said Cassie

Nick and Cassie started heading to Nicks mom and dads house

Nick asked "Are you going to be ok Cassie? and remember i'm here to talk to if you need to talk"

"I don't know if I'm going to be ok i didn't get to say goodbye to my mom and dad, and thanks for coming Nick, and i know you are always here for me." said Cassie

When Cassie and Nick got to house right when they walked in the house Nick's mom gave Cassie a hug and "I'm sorry to hear what happened to your parents." said Mrs. Summers

"Cassie this is Elena my mom and this is Stefan my Dad." said Nick

"It is nice to meet you and thank you for letting me stay here." said Cassie

"Who is this right here Nick?" ask Cassie

"This is Jess she is 7 years old she is my sister." said Nick

"Hi Jess it is nice to meet you." said Cassie

"Are you Nick's girlfriend if you are, you are very nice and sweet person" ask Jess

"Yes i'm your brothers girlfriend and thank you for the comment Jess." said Cassie

"I'm getting tried a lot of stuff happened today so I think I'm going to go to bed, goodnight everyone and thank you again for letting me stay here you are very nice." said Cassie

"No problem and Goodnight Cassie." said Elena and Stefan

Nick and Cassie headed upstairs to the guest bedroom Cassie put her stuff down on the floor of the bedroom right beside the closet

"Nick can we go hunting right now?" ask Cassie

"Yes we can go hunting Cassie right now, We'll just go out the back door." said Nick

"But will your mom and dad hear us?" ask Cassie

"No they won't hear us and besides my mom and dad know i go out and hunt at this time" Said Nick

The time was 10:30pm when i go out and hunt.

Nick and Cassie down stairs with no shoes on at all. Then went out the back back door and headed to the woods to hunt something they found some deer's when Nick and Cassie got to the house she got a text message from Floortje

"Are you ok? I heard what happened i try to call but you didn't answer your cell phone" said Floortje

"No I'm not ok i lost my mom and dad and i didn't get to say goodbye or to them i love them, i don't what to talk about it." said Cassie

"Ok will not talk about it. Where are you Cassie?" ask Floortje

"I'm at Nick's mom and Dads house, I'm staying here, I was going to ask you but I know you can't talk when you have homework to do. I'm going to go to bed goodnight i will talk you tomorrow Floortje." said Cassie

"Ok Goodnight Cassie." said Floortje

When Cassie got to sleep it was 12:00 in the morning she fell asleep with Nick in his room.


	8. Chapter 8 Found out Who the Killer is

Cassie tried to study for her 3 quizzes on monday but when she started to study she would cry after she stoped crying, Cassie took some deep breathes then she started to study again this time she didn't cry, Cassie got a phone call it was Jacob the officer was calling me.

Cassie open the phone "Hi officer do you have news about who killed my parents?" ask Cassie

"Yes I do is Nick with you right now?" ask Jacob the officer

"Yes do you need to talk to Nick?" ask Cassie

"No I need to talk to both of of you, Can you put your phone on speak please?'" ask Jacob the officer

"Ok you are on speaker so what is the news?" ask Cassie

"After you and Nick left I went inside to look around for some clues i found a note on the coffee table the note is for you it says 'ONLY CASSIE CAN READ THIS NOTE NO ONE ELSE'. So I need you and Nick to come down to the police satiation so you can read the note." said Jacob the officer

"Ok, we are on our way there." said Cassie

Cassie closed the phone, Nick and Cassie got ready to go to the police satation up the road.

"Who would only want you to read the note?" asked Nick

"I think I have a idea who it is it might be my uncle, because he doesn't like me or my mom but he likes my dad." said Cassie

'If he likes your dad then why did he kill him?" asked Nick

"I think my dad was protecting my mom." said Cassie

They got to the police satiation when they walked into the police station a woman name Ash.

"Are you here to see Jacob?"

"Yes we are, he called Nick and I and asked us to come to the police station." said Cassie

"I will take to Jacob so your Cassie, are you the girl who lost her parents?" ask Ash

"Yes i'm that girl." said Cassie  
got to Jacob's office come on in Nick and Cassie, have a seat." said Jacob

Nick and Cassie sat in the chairs Jacob handed Cassie the note she opened the note, the note said "Dear Cassie, I come by to the house to visit you and your mom and dad but they said you were at school so i decided to leave you a present by killing your mom and dad. Love your Uncle p.s. if you need a place to stay you can stay me"

After I read the note Ishe started to cry.

"Cassie what didn't the note say?" ask Nick

"Nick it was my uncle he killed my parents he said i decided to leave you a present Cassie by killing your mom and dad." said Cassie

"Cassie do you know your uncles name?" ask Jacob the officer

"Think it is Tony." said Cassie

"Can I go back to Nick's house?, I'm really tried" ask Cassie

"Yes you can I will make sure your uncle is behind bars, Cassie get some rest you need some sleep." said Jacob the officer

Cassie and Nick got in to the car and started to drive back to the house, Nick started to talk to Cassie he looked over she was sound a sleep.

When Nick got to the house he woke up Cassie jumped and hit her head on the roof of the Car.

"Nick where are we at?" ask Cassie

"We are back at the house you fell asleep on the way back from the police station, Cassie lets go inside so you can go to sleep." said Nick


	9. Chapter 9

Nick and Kristin walk in to the house and had headed upstairs Kristin went it to the guess room she

put on pjs that was still in her dufful bag. Kristin got to the bed and Nick gave Kristin a kiss on the

Check and said "goodnight sweetheart".

Kristin woke up it was afternoon Nick much have let me sleep in, Kristin started heading down the

stairs Stefan, Elena, Jess, and Nick was in the leaving room watching the News Kristin got to the

bottom the stairs "Good afternoon Kristin did you sleep good?" ask Nick

"Yes i did thanks for asking" said Kristin

Kristin was happy when she heard that her uncle is behind bars now i don't have to worried who killed her

parents. Kristin got a text from girl name Jean "Kristin will you meet me at the park. you can bring a friend

if you want too."

"Jean will meet you at the park but im going to eat something first"said Kristin

"Ok Kristin i will see you at the park" said Jean

"Nick do we know a girl name Jean?" ask Kristin

"Yes we do Jean went to school with in Taxes intill we move" said Nick

"Kristin why did you ask?" ask Nick

" I got a text meg from Jean she want me to meet her at the park." said Kristin

I think about meet Jean at the park but i think i should hunt first. Nick and Kristin went in to

the woods and hunt for deers.

"Nick do you want to go to the park with me so you can visit Jean too.?" ask Kristin

" I will go to the park with you so i can see Jean too i have not seen her forever since i move here"

said Nick

After Kristin and Nick got done hunting they headed to the park holding hands Kristin and Nick have

been going out for 2 years. When Kristin and Nick got to the park Jean run up to them and give them

both a hug.


	10. Chapter 10

Jean is the same as age Nick and Kristn they have been friends for 17 years.

Jean how are you doing?" ask Nick

"I'm doing great just a little thirsty." said Jean

"Jean if you doing mind me asking?" ask Kristin

"I don't mind." said Jean

"What are you thirsty for?" ask Kristin

"Will for blood, Kristin and Nick i move here because everyone don't like me no more because they

found out that I'm a vampire i shouldn't have told you that." said Jean

"Jean there is something i should tell you but I think we should sit down first" said Kristin

"Ok what is it you need to tell me?" said Jean

"Will I'm a vampire too." said Kristin

"What do you mean that you a vampire who bit you? and Why"? ask Jean

"Nick bite me. because i was attack by a bear and i was so far in the woods that Nick would not get

me to the hospital in time so he bite me. After he did he took me to the hospatil when i woke up i

was in the hospital i remember i was very sore and thristy." said Kristin

"Jean are you ok?" ask Nick

"Im ok 'how is your mom and dad doing kristin?'" ask Jean

"They are not here no more my mom and dad was shot by my uncle Tony" said Kristin

"I'm so sorry to hear that who are you living with?" ask Jean

"I'm living at Nick's house." said Kristin

"How are you doing Nick? 'Do you love it here"' ask Jean

"Im great I love it here it is not hot here all the time everybody here is very nice" said Nick

" I can't wait for school tommorrow a new life at a new school no one will no about my sercet" said

Jean

"Ugh school tommorrow is going to be a long day for me everyone is going to ask me qeustion and

I'm not ready for that not yeat. I just hope no one heard about it over the weekend." said Kristin

"Kristin if they heard about it just say I don't what to talk about it." said Nick

"How is your mom and dad doing Jean?" ask Nick

"There are doing great im like 4 blocks from the school" said Jean

Kristin be ready for tommorrow at school people are texting me and asking me what happened just

what to give you the heads up, a head of time" your best friend Floortje

"Floortje thanks for the heads up." you best friend Kristin

"No problem" said Floortje

"Great just my luck" said Kristin

"Kristin why did you say great just my luck?" ask Nick

"I got a text from Floortje saying that be ready for tommorrow people been texting her and asking her

what happened to Kristin. She give me the heads up" said Kristin

"Jean we will walk to school together tommorrow."said Nick

At school Kristin didn't see Floortje there at all Kristin got a text form Floortje mom say the floortje is in

the hospatil because she was in a head on car crush. Floortje broken her leg three places, and spring

are her waist. Floortje whats you and hers friends come see her, and well you please pick up Floortje

homework up please and thank you.

I will do that for you.


	11. Chapter 11

When school was over Kristin, Nick, and Jean walk home after Kristin and Nick said goodbye to Jean. Kristin and Nick walk to Nick's house when they got there Nick told his parent's that they are going to the hospital to see Floortje are friend. Kristin grab Floortje books and worksheet for the class she got homework in and walk to the car an got in to head to the hospital. The last time Kristin was in the hospital was went she was attacked by the bear.

When Kristin and Nick got to the hospital all, Kristin just want to see her best friend but she didn't want to see her hook up to all the machines that is one thing she didn't want to see. When Nick and Kristin went inside the hospital they went to the help deck to see what room Floortje was in. when Nick and Kristin got to Floortje room her mom open the door.

Kristin ask Floortje's mom "if we can come in to see Floortje?"

"yes you can come in i'm going to take a walk she is sleeping right now but you can go see her just let her sleep she well wake up soon." said Floortje's mom

Kristin and Nick went inside Floortje's room they found two seats Kristin sat in the one right beside Floortje's hospital bed, Nick pulled the second chair up to Kristin and sat down Kristin started to cry after a bit Floortje woke up in pain.

"Floortje started to ask questions Where am i at? Why am i in so much pain? Why are you crying Kristin"

"You are in the hospital, you are in so much pain because you was in a car crash, and i'm crying because i thought i lost you Floortje" said Kristin


End file.
